The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2012: 1. DK056020 GDDB Regulation of muscle metabolism by myostatin. Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 2. DK075048 GDDB Myostatin and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 3. DK055105 DB Cell cycle regulators in pancreatic development and disease Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 4. DK055106 DB Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 5. DK055107 DB Cell cycle regulators in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 6. DK056001 GDDB Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis. Principal Investigator - Chuxia Deng (GDDB, NIDDK) 7. DK031131 LBC Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 8. DK043313 MDB Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 9. DK043315 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 10. DK043316 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 11. DK025102 MMB Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 12. DK075004 DB Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 13. DK075003 CEB Regulation of PPARgamma expression and adipogenesis by PTIP-associated factors Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 14. DK075017 CEB Epigenetic regulation of adipogenesis. Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 15. DK031116 LBC Development of P2Y receptor ligands Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 16. DK060101 LCBB Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: animal models of disease Principal Investigator: John A Hanover (LCMB, NIDDK) 17. DK075040 LCDB Signaling pathways in control of growth and development. Principal Investigator: Alan Robert Kimmel (MMD, NIDDK) 18. DK075057 DEOB Physiology and Pharmacology of BRS-3 (Bombesin Receptor Subtype-3) Principal Investigator: Marc L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 19. DK075063 DEOB What can body temperature tell us about energy homeostasis? Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 20. DK075064 DEOB Role of brown adipose tissue (BAT) in energy balance Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 21. DK061000 LGP Genetic Approaches to Understanding Organ Development and Function Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen, PhD (LGP, NIDDK) 22. BC005708 LM Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 23. BC008752 LMB Thyroid Hormone Receptors in Health and Disease Principal Investigator: Sheue-Yann Cheng (LMB, NCI) 24. BC011197 LCB Regulation and Function of WIP1 Phosphatase and its Role in Tumor Cells Principal Investigator: Ettore Appella (CI, NCI) 25. BC010014 LCP Epigenetic control during embryogenesis Principal Investigator: Kathrin Muegge (LCP, NCI) 26. HD000641 DEB Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack Adam Yanovski (UGO, NICHD) 27. HD000642 PDEG Molecular genetics of adrenocortical tumors and related disorders Principal Investigator: Constantine A Stratakis (PDEG, NICHD) 28. HD000071 PGD Mammalian developmental genetics and stem cells Principal Investigator: Heiner Westphal, MD (MMG, NICHD) 29. HG000024 GTB Genetic analysis of type II diabetes in Finnish population Principal Investigator: Francis S Collins (GTB, NHGRI)